


here, in the garden, lets play a game

by 0_Sugary_fae_0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Oneshot, Past Anxceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit is a sad boy, idk how to tag, virgil is kinda an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Sugary_fae_0/pseuds/0_Sugary_fae_0
Summary: virgil left and deceit still has hope.





	here, in the garden, lets play a game

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I don't usually write anymore, I might continue this into something more but for now, this is it.

'Here in the garden, let's play a game. I'll show you how it's done'

He didn't know why he hadn't realized sooner. It was foolish of him to ignore the bittersweet taste on his tongue, the way the other's smile was so forced, how they seemed to strain his voice a little. It was so so obvious… And he was so so oblivious.

'Here in the garden, stand very still.'

That should have hinted at least something, it should have told him everything, the way it was spoken. The way their voice cracked ever so slightly it was so obvious!  
"This'll be so much fun!" Yet still, he stood still and tall, a small grin on his lips, excited on how to play this new 'game'.

'And then he smiled, that's what I'm after; a smile in his eyes, the sound of his laughter.'

What a sight that was, that grin, where their dimples became visible and their eyes would thin ever so slightly. He would do anything to be the cause of that smile again, anything. Yet, he knew that was a distant dream, a fantasy never to be seen again.

'Happy to listen, happy to play, happily watching him drift away'

He sighed, glancing away from the tree, of course reminiscing would do him no good. He was deceit he wasn't supposed to care. How ironic it was, he would laugh if it didn't sting so much, that deceit was the one to be deceived. Stood by their tree he let out a wet chuckle, Virgil loved it there.

'Happily waiting, all on my own, under the endless sky. Counting the seconds standing alone, as thousands of years go by…'

They would spend hours just sitting there talking, how cruel it was to trick him to stand in their favourite spot for so long. Spending so much time just waiting, counting each second, staring at the door and just waiting for Virgil to walk through. To come back. To tell him it was all just a game.

Then again, maybe it was… All just a game. A cruel joke. One where Virgil gets to be happy and deceit is left to wait, and wait, and wait. Even if his legs buckled, even if his tears ran dry, even if he didn't want to wait anymore. It was the rule of the game, right? He had to wait, or Virgil might get upset when he came back.

'Happily wondering, night after night, is this how it works, am I doing it right?'

"You know he's not coming back right?"  
It was one of the few times he had heard Remus' voice so soft. A gentle pitiful tone. One that made deceit want to curl up in a ball and yell about how stupid he'd been. He argued with Remus that night. He trusted Virgil, he had to. Virgil promised he'd come back.

'Happy to listen, happy to stay, happily watching him drift away.'

He knew Remus was right, he knew since Virgil walked away. Yet he didn't want to believe it. Being deception also meant deceiving yourself, right? Remus didn't keep him company for a while after that. Deceit didn't blame him though, it couldn't be fun to hang around with a mopey asshole who snaps at his only friend.

'You keep on turning pages for people who don't care, people who don't care about you'

"And still it takes you ages, to see that no one's there, see that no one's there, see that no one's there... Everyone's gone on without you…" A soft hoarse sound rumbled from his throat, a horrible sound, disgusting and a mess. It was no wonder Virgil left him. He was never worth anything, he never meant anything. Virgil never cared, Virgil never wanted to be there. He was just buying time, distracting himself, curing his boredom, until something new and exciting comes along to sweep him off his feet. 

That thing was the light sides, and deceit knew he started drifting. He saw how his eyes lit up, how he got his grin back. Something deceit couldn't do for him anymore. He should have been better, but he wasn't, and he would never be. At least, not now.

'Finally something, finally news about how the story ends…'

He heard it, laughter, Virgil's laughter. A sound he thought he would never hear again. Desperation, joy, anger, relief, a tidal wave of emotions crashed down on him, to the point he almost forgot what he was doing. He ran to the sound before stopping in his tracks.

'He doesn't exist now, changed, born anew, with all of his other friends.'

Frozen with a growing pit in his stomach. He didn't understand… He couldn't have at least told him, even just by a letter. He didn't even look the same. His skin looked warmer, his smile more genuine, his laughter sounded airier. He seemed so much better off. The light sides, seemed happy too, glad with their new purple-clad member. Why would they wander that far into the imagination, right to where deceit was waiting. It had to be a joke, an illusion.

'Isn't that lovely? Isn't that cool? And isn't it cruel? And aren't I a fool?'

Through their laughter, through their joy, he saw Virgil look at him. He knew Virgil looked directly at him, even through his tear-filled eyes. They locked eyes, staring directly at each other, but Virgil never saw him. His eyes looked right through him, and deceit knew then for sure…

'To have, happily waited, happily stayed, happily watching him drift…'

This was his goodbye. A cold one at that. Him putting an end to their stupid game. No apologies, no hugs, not even a true farewell. A cold hard stare that looked directly through him. Telling him all his waiting was for nought. Telling him Virgil never cared, and he never would.

'Drift…'

"Deceit? I-" he paused, biting his lip, the only other time Remus would soften his voice again, "I'm sorry… We both knew…"

Deceit's shoulders slumped and his tears slowed to a stop, "I know. I always did. I just- I just hoped that maybe, Maybe…" The silence was thick with sorrow and both knew maybe it was better they stayed quiet.

'Drift…'

The tree burned to ashes, a symbol of a faded friendship, a scorned love, and a painful heartbreak. No longer would his tears be shed, no longer would he be hurt. He shut the doors to his heart and they would be sealed shut from then on. Not a single soul would worm their way through.

Deceit stood tall, face seemingly stoic, chin held high, an air of power and coldness dancing around him, "Remus?"  
"Yes?~" all softness had been squeezed out of him, a demented grin now on his face. He had lost two friends that day, though he hates to admit it. Better to just scare everyone away and play up to get attention than be real anymore.

'Away.'

Deceit's face shifted into that of a familiar father figure's, a wicked grin growing, "it's our turn to play."


End file.
